1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for training personnel in the use of munitions, and particularly to a training device for simulating the actions of a less-lethal grenade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Training for the use of lethal and less-lethal munitions, such as grenades, requires as realistic a simulation as possible in order to adequately prepare the trainee for the real experience. However, it is difficult for military and/or police forces to realistically simulate the experience of a live grenade during training operations because the munitions used for training need to sound and act as much like live munitions as possible without needlessly endangering the trainees. On the one hand, the more realistic the simulated grenade is, the more dangerous the simulation is. On the other hand, the safer the simulation is, the more unrealistic the simulated grenade is.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,372 to Campagnuolo et al. describes a training grenade which uses a high intensity flashbulb and electronic circuitry to mimic the action of a live grenade. The grenade housing is translucent or transparent so that the flash of the flashbulb may be seen. A sonic buzzer goes off when the training grenade is activated in order to inform the trainee. The flash of the flash bulb is appropriately timed by the electronic circuitry to mimic the timing of a live grenade. Although this type of training grenade is safe, it does not provide a realistic simulation of a live grenade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,623 to Kissel et al. describes a training grenade which uses a specialty “shock” tube that produces a loud noise and a bright flash of light when ignited by electronic circuitry located in the grenade housing. The ignition is also appropriately timed by the electronic circuitry. Although this grenade provides a more realistic simulation, it is more dangerous, as a shock wave is shot out of the end of the shock tube. Furthermore, this training grenade requires electronic circuitry which can be damaged or destroyed by repeated usage, and will increase the cost of the training grenade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,329 to Logie describes a training grenade with a housing of foam polystyrene which contains dye powder and a small charge. When the small charge is ignited, the housing is blown apart thereby dispersing the dye powder. This leaves the dye powder behind, and completely destroys the training grenade in the process. Although it provides an interesting simulation of a live grenade, this training grenade is not reusable.
All of the patents discussed above are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
This brief review of prior art training grenades reveals some of the problems with prior art training grenades. Some are not reusable; some are reusable but require electronic circuitry which costs more money, results in a more complicated mechanism, and may not be robust enough to survive the wear and tear of repeated training exercises. Some are safe, but not very realistic; others are realistic, but use explosives which makes them less safe or at least potentially damaging to their own electronic circuitry.
Thus, there is a need for a training grenade which is reusable, realistic, robust, and safe.